


Soaring (Thousands of Feet In The Air)

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark likes to fly but he's found something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring (Thousands of Feet In The Air)

                Flying was literally the best thing in the world right now for Tony Stark. The feeling always left him astonished and amazed at his own ability but then he'd remember who built the Iron Man suit and pat himself on the back. But flying was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

                He could feel and hear the wind rushing past his helmet as he took to the sky and thrusted forward. The feeling of nothing above him and nothing below was absolutely fantastic. He often would glide effortlessly over the ocean and follow the wave of the water below him. The rhythm was often smooth and soft like a lullaby.

                Aerial tricks also produced the same feeling of bliss and complete control. Dives, barrel rolls and flips left him breathless in the good sense that he'd just do them all over again. Soaring with flocks of birds made him feel like he was part of something bigger than himself, he didn't often indulge in this feeling or admit that he wanted it.

                Flying was becoming his world, whenever stressors came up or he had a bad day, he'd simply put on the suit and let the real world fade away. He was happy in the knowledge that he could outfly a jet plane in the instance that he needed a quick escape. The arc reactor was becoming something he accepted more and more every day that he flew knowing it had been the start of this whole thing.

                Then one day he woke up realizing that he was a part of a team with a great purpose. He was finally an Avenger and putting his tech to really good use. He found that as he woke up into this blissful morning he didn't need to go flying to escape, in fact he found he was perfectly content for the first time in his life and it was owed to one man.

                Steve Rogers, who was lying in bed alongside Tony that morning, shifted and woke slowly when Tony sat up. Tony looked down to the blonde haired Avenger and literally laughed, startling Steve into a more conscious mindset.

  "Good morning, why are you laughing?" Steve asked wondering if it was his fault.

  "Morning," Tony laid back down and pressed himself into Steve's hold, "nothing…I was just dreaming was all," Tony smiled and planted kisses on Steve's bare chest as the super soldier tightened his hold.

  "It was a good dream?" Steve asked nuzzling his nose into Tony's hair.

  "Yes, it was a very good dream," Tony whispered and breathed deeply. This was what he had lived and waited for, flying was good but this was better. The feeling of being loved and wanted for the first time was almost unreal for Tony, so much that it felt like flying. His heart felt like he was soaring thousands of feet in the air…and maybe he was.


End file.
